When conducting financial transactions, customers may pay for the transaction using any suitable payment mode, such as a checking account, a credit card account, a debit account, or other financial account. In order to use the various types of financial accounts, the customer has particular payment modes associated for each account. Therefore, a customer may have to access multiple cards, checkbooks, or applications to use the one of the various financial accounts to complete the transaction.